Stray Love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: What if the episode stray dog ended a little different? This is what I think could of happened. Roy/Ed. Yes this is slash move on if you don't like it. Please enjoy!


**I, HeartofaGoddess2009, have returned and I have great news too! Nothing short of good tech work on computers. None of my files have gone missing. Everything is still on here WHOOO! Now I know I normally do Ben 10, Danny Phantom, and of course Harry Potter but I have seen the whole series of FullMetal Alchemist and I wanted to try something new. This is based off of the Episode Stray Dog. There may be a spoiler or two. I'm not entirely sure I've seen the episode only once right now. I should watch it again since I own the whole series but once again I'll change it later depending on how people like it. I do really there aren't many parts to the actual episode this is more my version. Yes, this is slash or at least mild slash. Roy/Ed. **

Colonel Mustang, lieutenant Riza, Major Armstrong, and the rest had cornered Ed and his bother Al. Ed was not to happy because not only had they been cornered but Winry and their book friend was captured as well.

Roy took a step forward and said, "I didn't do this because the military said so. I did this because I'm pissed off. Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you but you had to run. You put yourself in trouble with the military Ed? Now tell me why?"

Ed smirked and replied, "Now , why would I tell you? How could I be so sure you would help us? You're trying to advance your way to the top. What better way to get promoted then to capture me?" He stopped smirking near the end but Roy couldn't miss the sadness in his eyes.

"Is that all you really think I care about? Really Ed?" Roy shook his head and tried to calm down before he gave away his biggest secret. "I care about so much more then a damn promotion." Hawkeye watched and shook her head wondering when Roy was going to tell Ed.

"As you can understand, it's hard to see from where I've been standing and what I have been doing. All I've ever seen is you trying to be the Fuhrer." Ed says. He sighs before continuing. "Much to busy to see others around you and their emotions."

Winry and Riza look at each other smiling and saying quietly, "I knew it."

Al looks from Ed to Roy and then looks at Ed asking, "What do you both mean? I'm missing something here. Ed?"

Ed turns to Al and says, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's probably better if it stays this way anyway." He smiles a sad smile at Al.

Before Ed turns to leave Roy says, "No, it's not. You really think it's better to leave it this way when I know it's possible I may never see you again after you get what you're after?" Roy takes a step forward toward Ed who has turned to Roy. "I've thought about more then becoming Fuhrer. I've thought about a lot more then my cases. I don't want to lose you..."

Ed smirked and said, "Life would certainly be boring without me wouldn't it? Besides, No one not even the Homunculi can get rid of me easily. " He took a step back as Roy took a step forward. Cursing himself, when he realized he had no way out with the rock wall surrounding him.

Roy smirked back and said, "We're going to face this here and now Ed. I won't let you go another step without knowing." He closed the distance between Ed and himself. He put his hands on both sides of Ed's face and stopping to continue."I love you Edward Elric." He leans in to kiss him.

Ed kisses back and puts his arms around Roy's neck as Roy moves his arms to wrap around his waist. After they pull back from the kiss Ed says, "It's about time Colonel Bastard." He drops the smirk and smiles a real smile while he continues, "I love you too Roy Mustang." He kisses him again.

Roy, after the kiss, grabs his hand and says, "We'll stall the military as long as we can but you need to tell us what you know for us to help even more." Ed and Al proceed to them what they know but as Ed smiles at Roy because he knows nothing will be the same ever again.

**There I know it's short but I like it. I hope you enjoyed reading this because if you did please review. I love hearing what people have to say just once again don't criticize the author because I am mentally stable compared to what people like to believe or think. However, if you want to critique the story go ahead bring it on. Oh and if you want to complain about it because you don't like Slash then read a different story. Also I will ignore your complaints. Have a good day and yes she's back people Whoo! HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
